


Between A Woman And A Wimp

by semanticfanatic



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies) RPF, To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To all the boys I've loved before 2018
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Life, Movie Night, Peter is Not Impressed, covinsky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semanticfanatic/pseuds/semanticfanatic
Summary: Horror movie effects have become astoundingly realistic. Realistic enough to scare a grown up married couple...Or: There's a reason why Peter and Lara Jean stick to romcoms.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Between A Woman And A Wimp

**Prompt: Horror movie AU** **Watching a scary horror movie and trying to pretend not to be scared during and after the movie.**

It seems like a quaint evening to everybody that passes the roomy double storey house with arguably the best kitchen out of everyone in the HOA.

But little are the passer-by’s aware that its two occupants are experiencing one of the scariest evenings of their lives.

Lara Jean and Peter have been married for a year and it’s up to him to decide what movie they’re watching after coming back from their dinner with his mother.

Neither of them even likes the horror genre so Lara Jean Kavinsky can’t help but wonder why in hell her husband would choose  _ Hush  _ to begin with. 

Peter can’t help wonder himself but he sure as hell isn’t admitting to his wife that she was right- it’s a fucking  _ scary  _ movie. 

And while he promised her for better or for worse he can’t help but feel like he wants to run out of the house and straight into the car, but that would mean he’d have to pass the dark hallway and he really isn’t up for being the typical idiot white guy in this shitshow.

Lara Jean seems to sense his thoughts and speaks up, nearly scaring him into a heart attack at the ripe old age of twenty-seven. 

“If you even think of running and not taking me with you then I want a divorce.” She says and tries to keep her eyes away from the terrifying images that are streaming from the flat screen above the fireplace. 

When Peter said that a ninety inch TV was great for movies she’d thought he meant rom-coms or action films, not things that would keep her up till the next day. Oh how she regretted it now. 

Peter swallows and looks at the woman next to him, her brows raised. He recognizes the uneasiness in her eyes, knowing it was reflected in his.

Neither of them dares to reach over to the coffee table to pick up the remote control, not if it means exposing themselves to the non-existent threats that lurk.

“You know I’d try my best to take you with me but if your ass isn’t co-operating and running the exact moment it needs to be then I’ll be forever grateful for your valiant sacrifice.” He says in an attempted confident voice but even he could hear the tremble in his words.

Lara Jean is halfway through glaring at him but something startling happens and she hurls herself into Peter’s chest out of reflex his arms pull her close to him and yet by instinct he yells loud enough to make them both start again.

“ **JESUS MOTHERFUCKING CHRIST, I’M DONE** .” He screams as the last  _ thing’s  _ face flashes across the screen, essentially making the couple cling together in fear. 

The credits roll and both adults are too stunned to even let go of each other, or maybe it’s because their bodies are now surely frozen solid, but either way it’s clear that neither of them are getting up soon.

The Netflix app pulls up the next horror movie and Peter swears that he hears Lara Jean’s heartbeat. 

They both dive for the remote to switch over to a different movie, obviously not having expected her husband’s reaction Lara Jean all but slaps him across the face.

Peter has a look of shock painted across his expression as he cradles his cheek. They look at each other and laugh, stopping just as abruptly as they started- remembering the movie that they just saw.

While  _ Family Guy  _ plays in the background Lara Jean looks at the brunet currently surveying the house from where he’s seated on the enormous grey u-shape couch in the living room.

It’s ridiculous that the both of them should get scared shitless by something as fake as a horror movie but in her defence; it is a very well done horror movie.

In fact it’s so well done that neither Kavinsky wants to walk through the house to go upstairs. When Lara Jean had thought of their married life back while in college, she’d never have imagined that it would look like this: the two of them walking in circles with their backs to each other.

Peter tenses at the eerie silence that follows after the TV is switched off. An otherwise peaceful quiet is very quickly raising the hairs on Lara Jean’s neck. 

They turn their heads to look at each other and nod, quickly flicking lights on and as they breathlessly race their way up the stairs to their room. Peter halts at his bedside table when he realizes something: he left his phone in the living room. 

“Honey, you need to promise me you’ll stick with me and don’t get mad,” He says as the petite figure puts her hands on her knees and breathes deeply, “I forgot my phone downstairs.”

The blank expression that makes its way onto the young woman’s face would be funny under any other circumstances.

Seeing this Peter decides that there is no way that he’d walk alone through the now dark house, first of all he’s too much of a baby and secondly- he’s way more frightened of the hard look that Lara Jean shoots him.

“I swear if you make me go back downstairs into the void I will call Owen to drive from UVA and come sleep over here.”

Peter actually contemplates this idea, if Owen were to come over then he could bring up the phone and also make sure the house was void of any… unwanted guests. 

But that would mean that one of them needs to go downstairs to open the door and  _ yeah no thanks. _

“I hope anybody that would desperately need to reach me doesn’t do so tonight then.” He says settling on the decision to remain behind the safety of their bedroom door.

A few minutes later they both lie awake in bed, listening for any sounds when Lara Jean voices the thought that has run through both their minds throughout the movie as well as the aftermath.

“Why would you even choose that if both of us react like this?” She asks and turns to face her husband.

Peter sighs exasperatedly “How was I supposed to know? It’s not like we watch horrors often.”

“Oh yeah? And why do you think that is?” Lara Jean enquires and even though it’s dark Peter knows she has a brow raised. 

Seven years of being together really makes you pick up on these types of things.

“Okay, okay you’ve made your point. But can we just settle on the fact that no one needs to hear about this little freak out, it can just stay between us.” He says thinking that she’d agree with him.

But low and behold this woman is anything but predictable because as soon as she processes his thinly veiled request she smirks, this ordeal was going to get her out of packing the dishwasher at least twice.

“Nope,” she says popping the ‘p’, “I think Gabe and Trevor would really enjoy hearing this tall tale.” She kisses him goodnight and turns around to face the other side.

Peter groans but kisses back and pulls her closer to him, closing his eyes to sleep.

Except that exactly one hour later he’s still awake and listening to the lack of sound in the house; he could really cross anything that involved adrenaline off of his bucket list because if tonight proved anything it was that he couldn’t handle suspense.

It also showed that between the two of them Lara Jean is a little less afraid of things than he is, thank God for that. 

And lastly- it proved that movie effects were getting way to realistic for his taste.

.

.

_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!  
> Feel free to leave any requests or suggestions.
> 
> xxx


End file.
